Minific: Y decias que no querias
by MagaCafi
Summary: Que pasó después de las cachetadas que se dieron Candy y Terry en Escocia? Hola Chiquillos, aqui les traigo un divertido minific, para hacerlos sonreir!


Este minific fue escrito pensando en que pudo pasar en ese lapso entre el famoso beso de las vacaciones en Escocia, y el regreso al colegio San Pablo...

**Y Decias que no querías...**

Yo la mire en ese instante, sabia que mis sentimientos habían cambiado desde la última vez que estuvimos juntos. No es que no me gustara desde antes, pero la última ocasión, ante la hoguera y con el sonido de la lluvia de fondo, ideas muy locas germinaron en mi más loca aun cabeza. Ahí estábamos, felices y despreocupados sentados en el pasto, admirando el espectáculo que esa tarde de verano frente al lago, la naturaleza nos ofrecía soberbiamente.

Ella me escuchaba con atención, la forma como me miraba me hacia sentir el hombre mas importante del mundo entero, confiaba tanto en ella, que sin pudor alguno le hablé de mi vergonzoso pasado, de mis padres y de mis sueños por seguir mi propio camino. En un momento de incontrolable alegría, me puse en pie y le pedí que bailara conmigo una canción imaginaria, yo solo quería el pretexto para poner mis brazos alrededor de su fino talle, y ella, ingenua y confiada, aceptó mi invitación. Mientras más la veía, mas sentía crecer en mi cuerpo una urgencia difícil de entender. Ella era mi amiga, la única que había tenido, una chica sencilla y sin mayores artificios, pero que en mi vida había tomado una importancia inesperada.

De pronto ya no me bastó con abrazarla delicadamente en el pretendido baile, necesitaba tomar su boca, probar sus labios. Algo me gritaba que esa era la boca mas deliciosa que yo probaría en toda mi vida, y vaya que había probado bastantes hasta ese momento! Pero todo perdió relevancia, como poseído por una fuerza desconocida, me detuve, y no me atrevía a mirarla siquiera. Sentí que si lo hacía unas lágrimas de felicidad saltarían de mis ojos, y no podía permitirme ser tan vulnerable. Por instinto, por atracción magnética, mi boca tomó la suya y cerré los ojos rabiosamente. Clarito sentí como su corazón palpitaba en sus suaves labios, y su cuerpecito tembló como un pajarito que se ha caído del nido. Me aferré a sus brazos, la apreté con desesperación, como si temiera pudiera desvanecerse entre mis dedos. Pero no! Lo que se desvaneció fue el piso bajo mis pies, cuando ella me separó de una sonora bofetada. Por Dios! Esa niña será pequeña en comparación con mi talla, pero que mano tan mas pesada tiene para los golpes! Me dejó viendo estrellitas, y lleno de rabia y coraje, la escuche gritarme mientras sus ojos se llenaban de llanto:

-Eres malo! Muy Malo! Malo para mi, pero no para las mujeres!

Yo no pensé con la cabeza, yo solo reaccione como un niño malcriado y herido, en lugar de pedirle una disculpa, solo se me ocurrió darle una bofetada por respuesta.

-Si estas hablando en serio, dime la razón por la cual lo dices!

-Por que lo eres!

No vi esa manita venir hacia mi estupefacta cara, reaccioné con el sonido de ese golpe, aunque estaba tan aturdido que no sentí dolor alguno. Y de nueva cuenta, mi gran bocota se abrió para dejar salir una fanfarronada más:

-Por que estoy tratando de ser yo mismo…

Ella se deshizo en llanto y su voz se quebró, mientras que yo intentaba hilar alguna idea que me ayudara a salir del tremendo enredo en el que mi impetuosidad nos había metido y terminó por arruinar una tarde tan hermosa

-Eres un maldito malcriado! Te odio, te odio!

Se quedó de pie mirándome, y la cara me ardía de la vergüenza y la decepción, mis sueños juveniles de romance y pasión se estaban haciendo añicos, y mi inmadurez me estaba acorralando. Cuando la vi que se dio la media vuelta para salir corriendo de ahí, no pude quedarme quieto, de inmediato la alcance de dos zancadas y la detuve por un brazo.

-No me toques! Déjame en paz o te voy a… a…!

-Perdóname Candy! Lamento lo que ha pasado, pecosa, rómpeme la cara, si quieres, pero, di que me perdonaras por mi estupidez…

Ella abrió los ojos parpadeando, mi reacción al parecer la sorprendió todavía más, volví a tomarla por los brazos, y mirándola con la expresión mas inocente que pude encontrar en mi repertorio de aspirante a actor, le dije con una voz suave y aterciopelada:

-Es que… Me gustas mucho, Candy, siempre me has gustado!

-Terry!

-Por eso te besé, no pude resistírmelo. Y te prometo que no volveré a besarte, no es mi intención ofenderte nunca más.

Recordé las escenas que leí en mis libros acerca de actos caballerosos, y presa de una reacción histriónica, tomé su mano derecha y con suavidad besé el dorso de la misma. Sentí como se estremeció completa al simple contacto de mis labios, e intentando salvar mi pellejo, la solté con gentileza y después de hacer una reverencia demostrándole mi respeto, me di la media vuelta y me dispuse a marcharme dejándola ahí.

-Terry!

Su voz me hizo detenerme, pero no me di la vuelta.

-Si Candy?

-Ya te vas…tan pronto?

No se por que, pero sonreí, sin embargo, no quería demostrar mi gusto, así que mi voz se escucho seria e inexpresiva.

-Si, ya no quiero molestarte más.

-No, no me molestas. Tu también perdóname, Terry, no debí golpearte.

Volteé al fin y mire como su rostro apuntaba hacia el suelo. Me pareció que estaba sonrojada, y sin temor a equivocarme, me di cuenta de que había bajado la guardia, y eso no pensaba desaprovecharlo.

-Por que no, Candy, por que no debiste golpearme?

Me acerqué a ella cuidadosamente, midiendo cada movimiento mío y de ella, no quería espantarla, pero necesitaba acercármele, mi sangre con tantas emociones estaba ardorosa y exaltada.

-Tu… sientes algo por mi también? Le pregunte.

Ella volteo su carita hacia a mi, abrió la boca pero no articulo ningún sonido, me acerqué mas, y el brillo en su mirada le dijo a mi intuición que ella sentía lo mismo que yo. Soy definitivamente un temerario, por que a pesar de lo ocurrido, volví a acercarme a su cuerpo, y sin decirle ni media palabra, la rodeé con mi brazo derecho y con mi otra mano, tomé su barbilla para verla directamente a los ojos.

-Dime que no te gusto, ni un poquito, y te juro que te suelto y no vuelvo a molestarte nunca mas en mi vida…

Mi boca respiraba su aliento, y escuche claramente como un leve jadeo salió de ella. Sus manos al principio colgaban a la largo de su cuerpo, sin embargo, conforme la fui apretando mas y mas, sentí como rodeaban mi cintura, y sus ojos verde esmeralda, se entrecerraron demostrándome que se daba por vencida.

-Tu…tu…!

-Yo que, pecosa!

Ella ya no dijo nada, cerró los ojos y alzó su barbilla con una candidez que casi me hizo soltar una carcajada de alegría y gozo. Esta vez dejé mis ojos abiertos, no quería perderme la dicha de ver su expresión cuando la volví a besar. Primero fue sutil, con nuestros labios entrecerrados, pero no podíamos detenernos. Me parecía como si toda mi vida hubiera esperado ese momento, mi boca se entreabrió y mi lengua consiguió que ella la dejara entrar en la suya. Como si fuéramos presa de un recuerdo de otra vida, nuestros cuerpos ya no nos obedecían, sus pudorosas manos pronto ya no lo fueron tanto y con más confianza y atrevimiento, recorrían mi espalda y pecho generando sensaciones placenteras y desquiciantes en mí. Yo ya no me conformé con besarle la boca, la tomé por el cabello y la obligue a exponer su cuello, sin mucha resistencia. Era embriagador su perfume natural de niña y hierba silvestre.

-Me gustas, Terry, me gustas muchísimo… me dijo entre suspiros y jadeos, en ese instante aproveche para obligarla a dejarse caer en el suelo conmigo, primero hincados y abrazados, luego la recosté y mañosamente, mientras la besaba, la puse de espaldas al suelo y yo me acomode sobre ella. Su respiración estaba agitada y yo sentía que mi autocontrol se desvanecía ante el poder del deseo. Yo ya hacia tiempo que había dejado de ser un niño, y estaba al tanto de lo que sucede cuando la pasión toma el control, así que mientras acariciaba su torso y caderas, acomode mi pierna entre las suyas. Estábamos solos en ese paraje alejado de todo y de todos, no me importaba nada más que ese momento glorioso. Probé su pecho, lo que su recatado escote me permitió, y de manera precavida, pero atrevida, rocé sus senos con mis manos, ansiaba apretarlos, pero algo en mi interior me detuvo a no ser brusco en extremo. Ella apretaba mi brazo y me clavaba suavemente sus uñas excitándome mas todavía con ese contacto suyo, cuando menos me lo imaginé, su falda se había levantado hasta donde el decoro indica que nunca debe subir, y con mi muslo, sentí el calor de su feminidad, ella aceptó esa caricia de una forma inocente y sin malicia, pero en mi la malicia ya estaba desbocada y sin poderlo evitar, acaricié su flor con mi miembro endurecido y hambriento. A pesar de la ropa que aun llevábamos puesta, para mí fue la experiencia mas excitante que hasta ese momento y muchísimo tiempo después yo pude vivir. La forma como se movió, las palabras que me susurró, su boca y sus manos. Esa niña en ese instante dejó de serlo para mí, era una ninfa, una diosa del sexo y la pasión y yo hubiera sido capaz de cualquier sacrificio que se me hubiera impuesto por el simple placer de tenerla así como la tenia entre mis brazos. Me acomodé por completo sobre ella, y deseoso de más y mas, no medí mis acciones y metí mis dedos entre su ropa interior, deseaba tocar su carne… Y ahí se acabo el encanto.

Una tercera bofetada y un empujón que me dejó tirado como un idiota en el suelo después, ella se levantaba arreglándose la falda y las enaguas para volverme a gritar que me odiaba y que yo era un desgraciado, abusivo y aprovechado, y que no quería volverme a ver nunca en su vida. Dicho esto se dio la media vuelta y se fue echando humo por los oídos.

Yo no dije nada, es mas, ni siquiera me levanté del suelo, solo la vi alejarse a paso veloz y enérgico. Mientras sonreía disfrutando del recuerdo reciente de lo que había vivido con ella, tomé una espiga de trigo silvestre, la puse en mi boca y me recosté en el mismo lugar donde hacia unos instantes había tenido bajo mi poder a la más bella hembra que la vida me había mostrado. Ni siquiera me tomé la molestia de preocuparme ni un poquito por como las cosas habían terminado en esa ocasión, solo pensé para mis adentros: "Y decías que no querías, y hasta la trompita me paraste, pecosa!"

* * *

><p>Ojala les haya gustado, como siempre les envío todo mi cariño agradeciendoles su tiempo y compañia!<p>

Un beso!


End file.
